Imperial Worlds and Stations Registry
The Imperial Worlds and Stations Registry is a record of all known Eteno territorial possessions. Planets 0-9 10-0-0 - Red, rocky planet located in the U-193 system far outside of the Milky Way. Thousands of unidentified shipwrecks orbit the world, but no attempt to recover one has ever been made, given an unknown forcefield-like entity encasing the planet and its outer orbit. Charted but never explored, no additional details available. 9-4-16 - Arid, brown world with a thin argon atmosphere far outside of the Milky Way, in the U-105 system. Charted but never explored, no details available. Contact with Imperial Navy research vessel EES Motya ''was lost seconds after transmitting basic information regarding U-105's two worlds, and two low-quality images. 9-4-17 - Blue gas giant estimated to be the largest yet encountered based off of low-quality image from an ill-fated Imperial Navy research vessel. Charted but never explored, no additional details available. Located in the U-105 system. 3-8-51 - Greenish gas giant in the Partur system, a trinary star system encapsulated in a thick pinkish nebula. Charted but never explored, no details available. A Aldaris-29 - Largest terrestrial planet in the Aldaris system and the 29th notable mass from the star. Major diamond and copper deposits sustain a moderate population centered around the mining industry and some electronics manufacturing. It is also the headquarters of local asteroid mining in the rich gold fields around Aldaris. Alk'Charis - For billions of years, Alk'Charis has lingered outside of the Milky Way with the star Meezinho. Since its formation, it has been barren, devoid of life. Once the Kklxin Hegemony migrated to the Milky Way from their now-destroyed galaxy, outposts were established on Alk'Charis in case of war. Alk'Charis was a world isolated from the Milky Way's inhabitants, and a very secure location for high-value Kklxin. After the Kklxin attacked the Eteno and initiated the Kklxin War, Alk'Charis became a major military command post. It was there that operations were planned against the Eteno, and later, their allies, the Vaikan. A plot involving the destruction of a planet forced the two into war with each other, but when the Vaikan monarch Rustiagon Karrel investigated Alk'Charis on account of a vision, Eteno Imperial Navy ships followed. It took only a few days for the Aldaris Incident to end, and the Eteno to seize Alk'Charis. The world was set to be left alone, save for an observation post, until deposits of nickel, tantalum, and cadmium were discovered underground. Once mining companies moved in, Omni artifacts were discovered along with abandoned Altusian Brotherhood structures. This renewed the interest of the Imperial Armed Forces in the world, and military-run archaeological digs began alongside already-present mining operations. The Altusian Brotherhood structures were separated from the rock walls of the vast caverns they occupied, and shipped to research facilities deep within the EIT. Thunderstorms and sandstorms form at random in minutes and rage across the planet, so open above-ground facilities are nonexistant. Anastas - A colder world blessed with significant tungsten deposits and nitrogen-rich soil. Anastas was chosen to host several military schools and staging grounds when it became clear that its position on the main route into the central Kklxin frontline was strategically desirable. While food and a major component of some bullets were the only real resources Anastas had to offer, shipyards were nevertheless established in orbit, to get military sailors into ships as quickly as possible. B C Chicago - See article. D Dalpret III - With no real resources to offer aside from tillable soil, Dalpret III was one of many planets skipped over by Eteno colonists during the years of unstoppable expansion. It was not until the Harbingers proved themselves capable of pushing deep into Eteno territory whenever they desired around 796 ATGW that the Imperial Armed Forces decided to establish fortifications on this far-Southern planet. Heavy anti-ship guns were placed both in orbit and on the surface, with vast fortresses constructed on the ground. Shipyards were also built in orbit, enshrouded by the great bubble of protection offered by the orbital guns. Dalpret III endured major attacks ten times, with dozens of smaller attacks also being launched. Each time, Imperial Navy ships supported by orbital guns destroyed the Harbinger attackers, refusing to allow a single soldier to set foot on the surface. Later in the 1st Harbinger War, several military academies were established. E Elgak - When one imagines Elgak, they see picturesque farmlands, purple-tinted uninhabited oceans, and deadly jungles packed with viscious predators and poisonous plants. Of course, the stereotype fails to include the prospering mining industry. When Eteno farmers first settled the rolling plains, the few surveyors that came along noticed something curious underground. It was one of the largest deposits of niobium ever seen. When the deposits were discovered, the EIT spanned roughly fifteen planets, none of which possessed significant deposits of the resource. While farming is still a large part of Elgak's economy, niobium mining is, and has been for hundreds of years, the largest industry on the planet. Elariun - It is a planet of exotic herbs and spices. A world of fascinating plants and mushrooms, vegetables and fruits. Elariun is the undisputed king of pharmaceutical-producing worlds in the EIT. Seventeen such companies are based here, with many more possessing major branches. The first scouting missions to Elariun were quick to discover the curious effects of the many life forms coming out of the ground. These ranged from miracle healing and muscle building to extreme psychadelic experiences and induction of temporary psychotic states. In short time, Elariun became the core of Eteno pharmaceutical industry, almost all of its companies deeply fascinated with the possibilities the planet's life had to offer. In 2620 ATGW, Elariun was attacked by the Kklxin in part of a desperate operation to halt the flow of medicine to Eteno troops. This attack was met with only little success, and by 2625 ATGW, all damage was repaired. Gaea - See article. F G Grjdonsk - See article. Gep - See article. H Hsthius - One of Malisk II's moons, Hsthius is a chilly world dominated by vast Varhon tree orchards. When colonists first arrived here from Malisk II, the only thing of worth that was discovered was the Varhon tree, a sturdy plant that bears sweet, juicy fruit twice each year. Despite colder-than-normal temperatures, Hsthius manages to host many Maliskian crops. Because of this, the moon helped feed early colonial ventures. During the 1st Harbinger War, Hsthius became a major military center for the defense of the Sius system, with academies, factories, shipyards, and fortresses. Holgershed - Planet being terraformed in the Gimheldt system. Herit - See article. Helgi - Home of the Josko Mountain complex, as well as a civilian population of six million supported mainly by tungsten mining. Haller - Lightly populated planetoid in the Gimheldt system. I Omprat - See article. J Jupiter - A single colony station orbits Jupiter, housing a population of just under 4,000 to maintain gas mining drones in the planet's atmosphere. Few of these residents are permanent. K Kymathmadis - With small, protected mining companies dotting the fractured continents separated by vast volcanic oceans, Kymathmadis maintains a population of 460,000, which consists almost entirely of technical workers at the planet's many mines and extraction facilities. The material wealth extracted from Kymathmadis helps feed many nearby shipyards. Keitel - Keitel was originally settled by small populations of Eteno and used as an early agricultural colony to feed Malisk II's population. Its lack of mineral wealth or particularly good farmland meant that Keitel would sustain only a small population for most of its history. After the War on Gaea, many humans were relocated to Keitel. L M Malisk I - A scorching desert world habitable only at the temperate poles, Malisk I was the first body aside from the moon Hsthius to be explored for colonization and resource exploitation. While decent farmland and significant deposits of aluminum are found at the poles, the true wealth of Malisk I lies in its vast deposits of iron and boron across the cracked desert surface. Self-contained mining facilities dot the surface, having extracted the mineral wealth of Malisk I for thousands of years. Recent expeditions into the barren desert's canyons have revealed what seem to be ancient structures, bearing resemblance to Omni designs. Several Eteno technological firms, encouraged by the thought that Omni life and technology existed on the planet, have established facilities on the surface to conduct salvage trips into the ruins. Malisk II - Homeworld of the Eteno and capital of the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate. It is one of the most densely populated worlds in the galaxy, with twenty billion sentients packed into the world's island chains. The planet's mineral resources were exhausted only a hundred years after the Eteno achieved space flight to fuel the expansion of the empire. Malisk II is also the home of the largest single fleet of the Imperial Navy, and masses of space stations lay in orbit. Home of the Imperial Household, the Council of Generals and Council of Admirals, and the HQ of Fleet Operations Interior. Malisk III - While further out from Sius than Malisk II, Malisk III has an extremely large and hot core keeps the world's surface warm. A thick Venusian atrmosphere has an additional greenhouse effect, making the entire planet unbearably hot. Rich in gold, magnesium, silicon, and iron, a multitude of mining companies ran extraction operations on the surface. Harbinger attacks destroyed these extraction operations, which have been slow to rebuild. Malisk IV - A frigid world with methane oceans existing underneath miles of ice. Methane extraction on Malisk IV began in 2130 AD. Matas - A populous and economically important planet originally not intended to be colonized. The only reason Eteno took interest in Matas' star system was the presence of great iridium-rich clouds enshrouding the entire system, including Matas. Mining stations were built in the fields, but after several years, the families of miners desired to move closer to their loved ones. However, the mining stations were off-limits to those not employed by the owning company. This meant one of the system's planets would have to do. Of seven planets, Matas was the only one that received enough sunlight and had the proper atmosphere to promote life. When advance colonists explored the world, they discovered great plains filled with bulky animals boasting delectable meat under dark green-tinted skies, oceans entirely filled with delicious moss, and Ardennes-dense forests stocked with desirable fruits. Miner families rushed to the world, and once word spread of the idyllic scenery and exotic natural resources, more colonists arrived. Now, Matas is a thriving world with a population of 1.8 billion and steadily rising. Many of the mining companies operating in the system have placed their system headquarters here. Mars - Terraformed from 2003 to 2085 AD, Mars is a lush and well populated colony. Major Eteno military bases dot the surface and orbit as Mars serves as the central base for the Imperial Armed Forces in Sol and the ten closest systems. Iron mining is the planet's largest industry, followed by weapons manufacturing and farming. N O P Pusche - See article. Q R S Schwupzwild - Densely populated Eteno borderworld, facing the vast Kohaku Cloud. Small Imperial Navy facilities are present in orbit, but that is the extent of any military presence. The population is supported mainly by a GMG base, steel production, local gas mining, and hydrogen skimming of the system's dual stars. Sirov - See article. T Titan - Home of a small research station and a wealthy experimental settlement established at the bed of its methane oceans. Limited methane and hydrocarbon production forms the majority of the minor economy. Tyrgen - Tyrgen is the last major mass of the Sius system, and the furthest out. A large ring system adorns the gas giant of five times the mass of Jupiter, formed of the debris from the collision of two ancient ice planets, Malisk V and Malisk VI. Gas mining stations surround the planet, and have been harvesting Tyrgen for almost 400 years. U V Vassis - A major commercial center with a population over 800 million and a per capita GDP of almost 200,000 Grums. Vassis is a center for many major businesses and banking institutions as well as their owners and executives. The world is mainly temperate save for some tropical equatorial regions where a slew of resorts cater to the rich and powerful who either live on or are simply visiting Vassis. The saying "selling the ship and leaving for Vassis" has become a popular method of saying that one is leaving to make their fortune. Venus - Home to a small research colony and underground mining settlement. Voi - See article. W X Y Yanya - See article. Yeltevik - Sizable planet with a large iron core, and thin mantle. In 815 ATGW, mineral survey teams combed the recently-discovered planet. Great tribes of pink, six-armed bipeds known as Yeltevians were discovered, as well as the vast and easily-accessible iron deposits of the core. Haelder Metals established core mining facilities on the planet with Yeltevian labour, in exchange for educating them and allowing the race to become proper citizens of the EIT. On account of the nearly endless fields of core mining facilities, manned by Yeltevians and Eteno alike, the Eteno military has established multiple small military bases on the surface. The largest of these bases is Fort Rokossovsky on the coast of the planetary supercontinent, housing an Imperial Army mechanized infantry regiment, and two platoons of Imperial Marines with ten patrol boats. Zerevst - See article. Stations 0-9 A Allschwinz Casino - Allschwinz Casino is a casino hotel built within the hull of the decommissioned battleship ''ENS Allschwinz and expanded over the years with other additional hulls. It is the most popular travel destination in the Schley Free Zone and notorious as a meeting place for illicit businessmen. Australia Station - Major Imperial Navy guard post on the Dominion of Kleidgoppen's border with the DFM. Several hundred capital ships, their strike craft complements, and the Fleet Operations Kleidgoppen's entire fleet of oilers and supply ships. Australia Station has been a point of contention between the EIT and DFM since its construction after Operation Neculai. B Bonn Station - IPF and ISF base in the Gimheldt system. Blagoje Gun Station - An orbital defense station in orbit around Malisk II. Its massive gun batteries are reputed to be able to tear apart a moderately-sized fleet on their own. Estherval Sensor Station, the home of Malisk II's state-of-the-art traffic control and early warning systems was integrated into Blagoje Gun Station in 1963 ATGW. C D Drenedev Shipyard - One of the largest ship manufacturing facilities ever built, Drenedev was originally a humble repair post for colony ships heading to the Harbingerlands. However, after the start of the Kklxin War, the owners of Drenedev made a gamble by putting all of their assets behind rapid expansion for the construction of military shipyard modules. For the first few years, nothing but fighters were manufactured in these modules. However, this business was quite profitable. Eventually, enough money was made to add more modules and expand those already present. Drenedev could now churn out ten battleships, dozens of cruisers and destroyers, and thousands of fighters and bombers each year. Since then, almost all profit has been poured into the expansion of the shipyard. As of 1,008 ATGW, Drenedev is the third largest shipyard in the EIT, and produces the thousands upon thousands of ships that reinforce the Imperial Navy's ranks. Drenedev also serves as a major command centre for the Home Guard in the Southern reaches of the EIT. E F G Grauswitz Island Station - Large IPF patrol and administration installation near Domum Regimen that provides policing, diplomatic, and immigration services. Gomgern Station - Small mining station in the Gimheldt system. H Hixheim Station - Mining station in the Gimheldt system. Haller Station - IPF station in the Gimheldt system. Hytmaven Fighter Base - A strike craft hangar facility in orbit around Malisk II, named after the city of Hytmaven. 45,000 fighters and bombers are stationed here, with total potential capacity at 56,000. I Ilyoad Research Station - Major Imperial Navy weapons development and testing facility in orbit around a desolate, rocky world with a thin atmosphere of inert gas whose surface is pockmarked by the evidence of Ilyoad's testing. J K Kobus Shipyard - A dedicated large vessel shipyard in the core worlds. Kobus has historically received the majority of naval contracts for battlecruisers and dreadnoughts. Kamos Station - First discovered after Imperial Navy ships followed Rustiagon Karrel to Alk-Charis, the Telfair Cloud is a vast reddish-nebula centred around a brown dwarf. Three survey craft scouted out the interior of the cloud, and found immeasurable amounts of copper the ultradense asteroid field surrounding the brown dwarf. Kamos Station was established by Scladigseg Mineral Company to extract the valuable deposits in 1,008 ATGW. L Lauritz Shipyard - Lauritz Shipyard is the largest ship construction facility that actively produces armed vessels for purchase by foreign governments. Allies to the Eteno receive subsidized prices. Lautzhauven Station - Lautzhauven Station is the IPF's orbital headquarters around Malisk II that manages police operations in the space around the capital. M Marshall Islands Station - Minor supply station with a 25-craft police patrol squadron on one of the main Imperial throughfares. Malisk Station - The first Eteno space station to not be considered a failure (that is, to drift into an asteroid belt and be pulverized), Malisk Station is one of several critical shipping intermediaries between bulk freighters who may spend only ten minutes around Malisk II (or nowadays, in the Sius System itself) and warehouses on the surface of the Eteno capital. Over hundreds of years, Malisk Station has perfected the art of quickly unloading masses of supplies. In half an hour, the station can unload a quantity of goods weighing as much as everything delivered to Berlin by the RAF and USAF during the Berlin Airlift in 1948 to 1949. Maddenbrach Shipyard - Fighter and bomber shipyard under construction in the Gimheldt system. N Naval Station Mladenka - Situated in orbit around Malisk IV in the Sius system, NS Mladenka is the home port of the Sius system's defense fleet, as well as the defense fleets of many neighboring systems. It was originally built in 51 ATGW as an orbital warehouse, and was heavily damaged in the Buyuk Wars when Buyuk invasion forces destroyed Malisk IV's mining operations. The station was abandoned, but remained intact. Many stations in the Sius system were destroyed, including the Imperial Navy's naval station in orbit around Malisk II. The derelict station known as Mladenka was hastily brought back to working order, and formed the core of a massive naval base built over the course of six years for the largest single fleet in the Imperial Navy. Naval Station Mladenka is the headquarters of Fleet Operations Interior, one of the Imperial Navy's biggest commands. It is also the home port of sixteen battlecruisers, the dreadnought ENS Likka, over a hundred battleships and carriers, and over two thousand smaller vessels. Naval Station Kolwaina - The Imperial Navy's first naval station and the home port of all Navy vessels in an around the Sius system until the Buyuk Wars. During the Battle of Malisk II, NS Kolwaina was boarded by Buyuk shock troops who intended to utilize it as a supply base for the invasion of Malisk II itself. Naval infantry managed to destroy the reactor core and detonate the majority of the stored fuel cells, missiles, and torpedoes. All of the Buyuk and Eteno on the station were killed, and a number of empty vessels in dock and nearby Buyuk transports were damaged or destroyed. NS Kolwaina's wreck was partially repaired after the Battle of Malisk II and used as a makeshift orbital gun platform for five years until its conversion into a museum in 1722 ATGW. Naval Station Ruotsalainen - See article. Naval Station Mimmi Islands - A minor naval station in orbit above Mars. NS Mimmi Island is the homeport of several small patrol squadrons and a handful of battleships and carriers. It is used mostly as a repair and rearmament station and rest stop for fleets and convoys in transit. Naval Station Isemacai - Abandoned station in the Kohaku Cloud. Naval Station Admiral Byrachim - Positioned at the center of a major gas cloud at the outskirts of the Sius system. Surrounded by a complex array of minefields, it is the home base of several reserve defense squadrons for Malisk II and the capital system. In the case of a major attack on the capital, battlegroups from NS Admiral Byrachim are intended to flank hostile forces attacking the main defense fleet. In the case of an unwinnable battle, remaining forces in Sius would withdraw to NS Admiral Byrachim, with minelayers sealing all entrances to the gas cloud. The fleet would then wait for an opportunity to strike or assist a relief fleet. Navy Yards - Manufacturing center of the Navy Works engine parts firm. Located in Sius in orbit around Tyrgen, it is the largest station of its kind in the EIT, and the largest single space station in Sius. O Orzton Station - The larger of two immigration hubs in orbit around Malisk II. Orzton Station is a processing and receiving center for impoverished immigrants seeking a brighter future in the core worlds. P Prelogrich Station - The smaller of two immigration hubs in orbit around Malisk II. Prelogrich Station is a processing and receiving center for impoverished immigrants seeking a brighter future in the core worlds. Q R Raustlay Station - Reactor fuel and battery depot in orbit around Tyrgen in the Sius system. Rabaul Station - Major storage station for frozen goods heading into the main section of the EIT from the Harbingerlands. Rabaul Station is owned by Kemgret Agriculture Company, but many storage modules are used by other food companies, and sometimes, corporations in the business of producing cold gasses. Rokner Station - Terraforming station owned by Planet Tech in the Gimheldt system. S Stumver Research Station - Reaserch and development station for Planet Tech's biological terraforming agents in orbit around Malisk III. Station 6 - An orbital ring colony that stretches around the entire circumference of Malisk II, inhabited by orbital workers and the wealthy who like the bustling view. Station 6's population exceeds 30 million. T Trivia Shipyard - Built in a metal-rich asteroid field, Trivia Shipyard has been utilizing local resources to churn out battleships and carriers for years a handful of systems away from Rew. U Ulta Shipyard - One of the largest all-civilian shipyards in the galaxy, Ulta Shipyard fills the orders of trans-galactic shipping and mining companies for the most massive and efficient freighters that make already-imposing standard cargo ships look like ants in comparison. Urbesch Station - Mining and police base in the Gimheldt system. V Vapshin Observation Station - Research station built in orbit around the Vapshin Neutron Star. Vyzalinkh Fighter Base - An orbital hangar facility in orbit around Malisk II named after the city of Vyzalinkh-Bogdana. 30,000 fighters and bombers are stationed here, with potential capacity for 37,000. Vistojskaya Prison Station - Most remote prison station operated by the IPF. Located in deep space, it's comprised of numerous small station modules connected by airlock passageway, with capacity for 250,000 prisoners. On top of being the most remote prison station - as well as the only station outside of Eteno space - Vistojskaya is considered the most secure of all prisons in the EIT. W Wosslieb Shipyard - One of the first shipyards constructed by Eteno, Wosslieb has historically produced explorer ships and research vessels in orbit around Hsthius. Nowadays, a handful of cruisers and destroyers are manufactured for the Imperial Navy. West Virginia Shipyard - Recently built in the northern regions of the EIT, West Virginia Shipyard rolls out hundreds upon hundreds of corvettes and gunboats for the Imperial Navy weekly. X Y Yocho Shipyard - Major fighter and bomber shipyard in orbit around Malisk III. At full production, it can churn out 5,000 craft in a day. Z Other Masses 0-9 A B C Czinege Asteroid Fort - Built on the large asteroid Czinege, this asteroid fort full of railguns, hangars, engines, and heavy anti-ship beams in the Sius system dutifully protects far-flung stations and transports. D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S Stumver SE1663 Black Hole - Popular tourist spot due to a particularly brilliant accretion disk. A handful of resort stations of varying size have been built in stable orbit around it. T U V Vapshin Neutron Star - A neutron star discovered early on in Eteno spacefaring history but unapproachable until the development of the unique Vapshin Observation Station, built specifically to survive close enough proximity to observe the brilliant and destructive aftermath of the Vapshin Star. W X Y Z Zaprigorsk - Asteroid colony on the Eteno colonial frontier with a population of over 150,000. Category:Planet lists Category:Eteno Category:Articles by User:SupcommMonroee Category:EIT worlds Category:EIT star systems